Tenkoboge: A Dangonronpa story
by okdrawsoffical
Summary: A fan story for robloxs DB
1. A strange begening

Tenkoboge:A Danganronpa Story

Chapter 1: A strange start

A person walked down the Street. They are KASHIKOI MONO````SHSL DETECIVE````. He been working on a case, this case has been on a surivour of Junko Enoshima's killing game, this person Only know as Fukitsuna was missing after being rescued, still 5 years later he's still missing. Kashikoi reached his door, after opening it he stared in the mirror a dashing young man with blue eyes ,black hair. He looked over at his table a letter was left there, he opened it with a strange feeling it read:

DEAR KASKIKOI MONO

I HAVE PICKED YOU FOR A WONDERFUL ADVENT THAT JUNKO ENOSHIMA WILL LOVE, YOU SEE THAT I HAVE PICKED YOU AND 25 OTHER PEOPLE FOR A KILLING GAME! DON'T TRY TO TURN THIS INTO THE POLICE BECAUSE ITS TOO LATE HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME!

FUKITSUNE~

Before Kashikoi knew it A hand grabbed around him shoving a cloth into his mouth, Kashikoi tried to break free but slowly he started to feel faint

…..Clink

…Klank

…Clink

…Clank!


	2. Where will we get out?

Chapter 2: Now where is a way out?

Kashikoi Woke up To the sound of banging, he stood up fumbling with his own feet

"w-where am I?"

Look around he was in a plain white room with most of the paint peeling off

"God my head!"

He faced the door, still hearing the banging

"Hello?"

He turned the nob and opened the door!

A Man with frizzy grey hair behind the door He had green eyes and had multiple plasters on him and a doctors coat.

"Thank god your alive please I have questions! why am I here? Who are you? Do you know how to get out? TELL ME!" He rushed, in shaking me

"I don't know!" I told him

"But I'm Kashikoi Mono```SHSL```Detective!"

The man stood and said "I'm Jihi Garuku```Former' SHSL```Medic!"

"Well Nice to meet you Jihi!" I said "Did you find anyone else?"

"Well I was gonna get-"

All of a sudden We heard crying. Childs crying!

We dashed out to find where it was coming from

"Over here!" Jihi yelled trying to pull down barracades

We soon got into the room to find A little girl about 5 with Lovely blonde hair and blue eye in a pink top over Another person

This person looked like the girl but he had red sweatshirt and brown hair instead of blonde

"Are you ok?!" Jihi Asked

"Brother!" she cried

Jihi rushed over to the body and I started to comfort the little girl

"Who are you? If your Wondering I'm Kashikoi Mono!"

The girl looked up and sniffed "I-I'm Amai Sukoshi```LIL'SHSL```Sweetmaker"

"Hello! Amai!" I smiled

Then The Man we found woke up he gasped looking around

"I am still Kettei Sukoshi```SHSL```Blacksmith!" he smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Everybody round up!"

Me Jihi,Amai and Kettei Found a door leading to a huge room With chairs, pool tables and some people, There were 4 people 1 female and rest males

"Ho Ho Ho! Who are you?" laughed the Girl

"I-I'm Kashikoi This is Jihi, Amai and Kettei!" I replied

"Well Kashikoi! I'm Kaizoku Umi```SHSL```Sailor! And I'm SAILOR! Not a pirate!" Said Kaizoku

"And That's Omoshiroi Kare```SHSL Comedian```" She nods to A dude in a green jumper

"That's Oklan Klandas```SHSL```Artist" she pointed at a man With messy blue hair in a Blue hoodie and a long white scarf around him

"And finally!" She pointed at a man in a apron "That's Inshu U~okka```SHSL```brewer!"

"So um Have you seen anybody else?" I asked

"Nope!" Kaizoku said!

"What about that door?" I POINTED AT A GREY DOOR

"Well we just gonna go!" she replied

"Oh then go!"

We all walked up to the door turned the handle and stepped in!

We saw a huge room with lots of people they looked at us and said

"Oh my Some more guests?" Said Oliver Derriun```SHSL```Butler

"Yes indeed Oliver!" Said Matthew Pilllems```SHSL```Gentlemen

"Y-you must introduce yourself!" Said Seinaru Omo```SHSL```Priest

"Pfft just another load of Shit!" Said Kakko Heikin```SHSL```Brat

"OH HELL YEAH!" Said Bakuhatsu Anzen```SHSL```Demolition

"Lot better then just me!" Said Kinben Sekitan```SHSL```Miner

"Yo that's cool!" Said Hashiru Deddo```SHSL```Sprinter

I found out that their was the Shsl

Writer

Musician

Gardener

Barber

Nerd

Waiter

Chef

Scientist

Progamar

Lawyer

After Just after We spoke to each other. I HEARD THAT HORRID VOICE!

"Now is everyone here? Great! Now for the real fun!"


End file.
